Light of the Dark
by finalwish
Summary: [Hoennshipping, oneshot] Brendan Birch has to overcome the fallen hope that resulted in his lost to his rival in the Hoenn League, May. But was that what he really wanted? He discovers something better.


**Light in the Dark**

This is my first one-shot (Hoennshipping by the way) so please don't flame me if it's bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Please R&R!

* * *

Brendan Birch let out a big sigh of relief. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and slipped his hands into his pockets. Slowly, sorrowfully, he made his way past the screaming fans who were rushing towards the battlefield. But they weren't his fans. They didn't crowd around him. Instead, they slaughtered May, the _new_ Hoenn League Champion.

Brendan cringed as the memories of the most memorable battle of his life coursed through his mind, allowing him to suffer once more.

_Flashback_

_"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Brendan called._

_His Pokemon responded with a weak smile and nod._

_Brendan's hands began to sweat nervously. He knew Swampert couldn't last much longer._

_A huge wave of muddy water descended towards the opposing Blaziken, who was patiently waiting for its trainer's command._

_"Blaziken, dodge it!" May countered._

_The red and yellow Pokemon jumped up and let the water run right under it._

_"All right! Now finish it off with a Blaze Kick!"_

_Brendan frowned. A single Blaze Kick from May's Blaziken could knock Swampert out. And it had never been any good at evading attacks._

_If only I had taught it Double Team! Brendan thought regretfully. I knew I shouldn't have spent my money on the Dragon Claw TM..._

_But it was too late for regrets. Blaziken's right leg glowed with energy, and it slammed into Swampert, officially knocking it out._

_"Swampert is unable to battle!" the referee declared. This match goes to May of Petalburg City, the new Hoenn League Champion!"_

_Brendan's dream shattered right there. A single tear dropped onto the floor, leaving a stain behind._

_The tear would stay there with his loss, and his dream would remain in the battlefield forever..._

_End Flashback_

"Brendan! Hey, Brendan!"

May's call snapped Brendan out of his trance.

He turned to see the new Champion running towards him with her hand held out.

She stopped briefly to catch her breath before speaking.

"That, was, a great, battle!" she panted.

Brendan shook her hand and sat down again to mope about his loss.

"Hey, what's up, B-rendan?" May asked, taking a seat next to him.

She waved a hand in front of his face and sighed.

"You still upset with that loss I handed you, huh?" she guessed.

Brendan didn't respond. Instead, he just stared blankly out into the horizon.

"I know how you feel. I'd feel the same way if I lost my dream..."

She shot a look at Brendan, and noticed a wet spot in the corner of his eye.

"You cried," May said softly, touching the tear.

There was a long silence.

Finally, not bothering about the subject, May started talking about her Pokemon.

"Do you know how Skitty evolved?" she asked, not caring whether Brendan was listening or not. Well, I'll tell you now. While we were in Sootopolis City training, a Moon Stone suddenly fell from the sky. The stone coincidentally whacked Skitty on the head, and it went absolutely bonkers. It ran around complaining about the big bump on its head until it finally evolved into a screaming, insane Delcatty."

Brendan managed a little smile, giving May the courage to continue on.

"And how I captured Venusaur when it was still a Bulbasaur...well, for some reason, Bulbasaur fell out of a tree and landed right on top of Beautifly. Beautifly got really mad at it, so it started chasing it around until I called it back. Bulbasaur stayed with me as thanks for "saving" it from Beautifly..."

There was a pause.

At last, Brendan turned his head in May's direction.

She blushed slightly, and turned away.

Brendan grinned.

"May, you know what I'd describe you as?"

May blushed even harder.

"...no..."

Brendan paused before revealing his thoughts.

"You're like a ray of sunshine, a playful puppy, and a light in the dark to me..."

May slowly faced Brendan, who smiled at her.

She hesitated.

The young brunette leaned against his shoulder and rested her head on it, while Brendan slowly wrapped an arm around her.

He finally understood what he had really intended to do all along.

His dream was shattered, and his false intentions were lost. But his heart wasn't broken, and the light in his world had been restored once more.

As long as May was there, he concluded, that light would never go out again...

* * *

Fluffy ending? Right? I don't know if I'm good at writing fluffy stuff...

Again, please R&R!


End file.
